Pump systems for inflating tyre of motorized vehicles are known in the art. For example, British patent application publication GB 2 299 380 A1 discloses a vehicle compressor comprising an electronically operated compressor driven by a motor arranged to be connected to the vehicle's electrical supply, output supply means from the compressor for attachment to a vehicle tyre to inflate the tyre, pressure release valve means subject to the output pressure from the compressor comprising a moveable valve urged by resilient means against a valve seat, a housing defining an enclosure into which air from the pressure release valve releases; means for adjusting the pressure at which the release valve means release comprising a rotary knob mounted so as to be rotatably movable over a planar surface of the housing which carries a pressure—calibrated scale; and means for detecting the release of air into the enclosure and de-energising the motor.
With such an arrangement, the user can pre-set a desired inflating pressure by means of the rotary knob; the pressure can be readily set by aligning an appropriate part of the knob with the desired pressure on the calibrated scale. Once this desired pressure is reached, the device will automatically stop at this point.
However, a disadvantage is that this requires actions and knowledge from the user, since the user needs to needs to know the target value for the pressure, which is generally unknown and has to be looked up, for example on a look-up table provided on a vehicle, and set the desired pressure correctly.